lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Metaninjas: Yōso no Tatsujin
Metaninjas: Yōso no Tatsujin is a reboot of Metaninjas (2017), coming to The LMMCU streaming service. Synopsis Young tinkerer Ryouta Michi joins the Shinobi in an effort to rescue his younger sister, Midori Michi. Under the tuition of intelligent Sensei Masutā, the young Shinobi must team up to face Kingu Jigoku and the Sukeruton Army, secretly led by Daimyō Akuno. Characters Shinobi * Ryouta Michi ** Alignment: Chaotic Good ** Personality Traits: Judges people by their actions, not their words. Gets bored easily, mostly interested in getting on with his destiny. ** Ideals: Family; blood runs thicker than water. ** Bonds: His tools are symbols of his past life; he carries them so that he doesn't forget his roots. ** Flaws: Convinced of the significance of his destiny, blind to his shortcomings and the risk of failure. * Raitoningu Sandā ** Alignment: Lawful Good ** Personality Traits: Extremely light-hearted, usually making jokes. Brags about his capabilities. ** Ideals: Fairness; Nobody should get special treatment unless they can't control themselves. ** Bonds: He wishes his childhood crush had come with him to pursue destiny. ** Flaws: Panics easily. * Ishi Chikyū ** Alignment: Chaotic Good ** Personality Traits: Calm and wise. Extremely cautious in planning attacks. ** Ideals: Respect; people deserve to be honored and praised. ** Bonds: A Daimyō once gave him a beating, and he will take revenge on any tyrant he encounters. ** Flaws: Boastful about his courage. * Tensai Kōri ** Alignment: Chaotic Good ** Personality Traits: Earnest, never laughs. Well mannered and humble. ** Ideals: Self-Improvement; The goal of studying is to improve oneself. ** Bonds: Shares moments of silence with their sensei while the other ninja screw around in their free time. ** Flaws: Speaks without thinking through his words, constantly insulting others. * Sensei Masutā ** Alignment: Chaotic Good ** Personality Traits: Read every scroll in the nation-- and I loves to gloat about it. Used to helping out those who are less intelligent than him, and patient in explaining anything and everything to others. ** Ideals: Beauty: What is beautiful points us beyond itself toward what is true. ** Bonds: Works to protect his monastery. ** Flaws: Easily sidetracked by the promise of information. * Midori Michi ** Alignment: Neutral Good ** Personality Traits: Individualistic, wishing to choose her own identity and destiny. Irritated by Ryouta's protectiveness. ** Ideals: Sincerity: There's no good in pretending to be something she's not. ** Bonds: Has an extremely strong bond with Ryouta. ** Flaws: Easily gives up. Sukeruton * Daimyō Akuno ** Alignment: Lawful Evil ** Personality Traits: When done an injury, he will crush you, ruin your name, and salt your fields. His favor, once lost, is lost forever. ** Ideals: Power; If he can attain more power, nobody will tell him what to do. ** Bonds: The common folk must see him as a hero of the people. ** Flaws: Hides a truly scandalous secret that could ruin his family forever. * Kingu Jigoku ** Alignment: Chaotic Evil ** Personality Traits: Remorseless and psychopathic, incapable of feeling sympathy, pity, or leniency. Instinctively despises and wants to kill all life. ** Ideals: Independence; wants to show that he can handle himself without the cosseting of his family. ** Bonds: Loves the heir of a family that his own house loathes. ** Flaws: Believes that everyone, regardless of their strength, is beneath him. * Ippantekina Panchā ** Alignment: Chaotic Evil ** Personality Traits: Loves being strong and takes pleasure in destroying things. Full of inspirational and cautionary stories from his experience as a samurai, relevant to every battle the Sukeruton end up in. ** Ideals: Might; In life as in combat, the more powerful succeed. ** Bonds: His honor is his life. ** Flaws: His detestation of his adversaries is imperceptive and illogical. * Zugaikotsu Rasshu ** Alignment: Chaotic Evil ** Personality Traits: Haunted by memories of war. Unable to get the images of violence out of his mind. Has lost several allies, and doesn't wish to make new ones. ** Ideals: Independence; When people follow orders blindly, they're embracing tyranny. ** Bonds: Will never forget the crushing defeat his company suffered or the enemies who dealt it. ** Flaws: Made a horrible mistake in battle that cost several lives-- and does everything in his power to keep that mistake secret. * Saikuropusubaka Oroka ** Alignment: Chaotic Evil ** Personality Traits: Has a crass sense of humor. Faces problems directly. According to him, a basic, head-on solution is most likely to be successful. ** Ideals: Nation; His people are all that matter to him. ** Bonds: Believes those who battle alongside him are those worth dying for. ** Flaws: Would rather get boiled in acid than admit when he's mistaken. * Ago Kurasshā ** Alignment: Lawful Evil ** Personality Traits: Can stare down an Oni without getting frightened. Usually civil and humble. ** Ideals: Responsibility; I do what I must and obey fair authorities. ** Bonds: Gave his life for the people he served with. ** Flaws: Obeys the rules, even if the rules give him hell. * Yuki Bakageta ** Alignment: Neutral Evil ** Personality Traits: Plans and waits for the things he wants and is patient in trying to achieve his goals. Would rather design battle vehicles than anything else. ** Ideals: Let it Be; Never interferes with the affairs of others when possible; they are none of his business. ** Bonds: Wishes to explore new depths and scale new heights. ** Flaws: Believes tools and vehicles are more dependable than people. If he survived a mine collapse, he rather save a strong pickax than an acquintance. * Katsurei Heishi ** Alignment: Neutral Evil ** Personality Traits: Wishes he was better schooled, and looks up to those who are. Thinks of people who do not work with their hands and who have a designated shelter are soft and frail. ** Ideals: Live and Let Live: Ideals are never worth killing over or going to war for. ** Bonds: The members of Jigoku's dynasty are his honorary family, and he will do anything to defend them. ** Flaws: Afraid of the dark, as Hell is infinitely lit by fire and lava. * Piero Mawari ** Alignment: Neutral ** Personality Traits: Has a joke for every occasion, especially when humor isn't appropriate. Takes anything he sees that may have some value. ** Ideals: Aspiration: He is intent on making something of myself. ** Bonds: The Shinobi killed one of his loved ones. Some day soon, he will have his revenge. ** Flaws: Too avaricious for his own good, never avoiding risks if Yen is involved. Character Ideas Trivia * The episodes will be made on a roleplay server, similar to Galaxy. Category:TV shows Category:Metaninjas Category:Trixtreme Studios Category:INinjago Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Anime Category:TV-14 Category:Movies Category:1001 Spears Category:Metaninjas: Yōso no Tatsujin Category:Animation